


A veces las palabras no bastan

by Lady_Lunera



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Es casi Navidad, F/M, Hotch le da ese abrazo, ME ENCANTAN ESTOS DOS, Strauss está triste y necesita un abrazo, es algo que no puedo evitar, fic un poco triste pero tan bonito, un poco de pelusa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28270092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Lunera/pseuds/Lady_Lunera
Summary: Navidad. Tiempo de alegría, amor, familia. Pero para Erin Strauss esta Navidad es tiempo de reflexión, porque quiere querer, pero no está segura de si es lo mejor, y ni siquiera sabe si será capaz de hacerlo.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 2





	A veces las palabras no bastan

Erin paseó despacio por el bullpen vacío, entre las mesas, y mordisqueó despacio una galleta de jengibre, olvidada en una bandeja. Hacía un rato que la fiesta había terminado, y fue cuando decidió acercarse. Cada año, cada departamento de Quantico celebraba su propia fiesta el 23 de Diciembre, antes de las vacaciones de Navidad. Por supuesto, sólo unos pocos eran los afortunados que podían irse de vacaciones, pero de la fiesta disfrutaban todos.

Ella no solía aparecer, prefería no amargarles la fiesta. Sentía que la tensión crecía en el ambiente en cuanto ella aparecía. Normalmente eso le daba igual, sabía lo que sentían hacia su persona y cómo la llamaban, y quedarse en su despacho en la fiesta de Navidad lo hacía más por ella que por ellos.

La Navidad le gustaba, pero siempre la ponía triste, sobre todo después de su divorcio. Era una época para pasar en familia y tiempo de reflexión, y ella sí que reflexionaba (demasiado últimamente), y al menos este año pasaría todas las fiestas con sus hijos.

-Vendrán a recoger todo esto mañana a primera hora -se dio la vuelta asustada, y vio a Hotch bajar las escaleras de su despacho.

-Oh, bien, sólo estaba…-ella desvió la mirada, solamente para no mirarlo.

-No te he visto en la fiesta -él llegó a su lado.

-No quería molestar -se encogió de hombros-. Y siempre hay algo encantador en recorrer el bullpen vacío y silencioso.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo. Por eso me gusta venir temprano algunas mañanas.

Erin sonrió condescendiente. Sabía perfectamente la razón por la cual Aaron llegaba temprano por las mañanas.

-¿Te apetece un poco de ponche de huevo? -ella hizo una mueca-. No te preocupes, puedes tomarlo. Creo.

Se acercó a la mesa en la que estaba el cuenco de ponche, y sirvió un poquito en un vaso. Lo probó. Luego sirvió más en otro vaso y se lo pasó. Ella bebió un sorbito.

-Está bueno -susurró.

Luego se quedaron en silencio, uno al lado del otro. Aaron la miró de reojo, Erin parecía tan triste mientras tomaba el ponche y seguía mordiendo la galleta. Más o menos sabía lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y quería hacerla sentir mejor.

-¿Quieres bailar? -sonrió un poco.

-¿Ahora? No tenemos música, Aaron -ella señaló algo obvio, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Eso se arregla rápido.

Aaron sacó su teléfono de la chaqueta y entró en Spotify. Empezó a sonar “Come away with me", dejó el móvil encima de la mesa y le tendió la mano a Erin. Ella la agarró, y él la llevó al centro de la habitación. Colocó las manos en su cintura, y ella las suyas alrededor de su cuello, posando la cabeza en su hombro. Ella se relajó en sus brazos. Se movieron lentamente al ritmo de la música, sintiendo como cada nota se filtraba en su piel. Terminó la canción y empezó “I want to Know what love is". Erin levantó la cabeza, y lo miró a los ojos.

-Aaron, yo…no sé si puedo hacer esto -susurró. Los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas no derramadas.

-¿Bailar? -él habló igual de bajito, para no romper la atmósfera de intimidad que habían creado entre ellos.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero. Esto es…¿qué se supone que estamos haciendo? ¿O qué vamos a hacer? Yo…¿por qué todo es tan difícil?

-Porque somos nosotros los que solemos complicarlo. Las cosas simplemente son, pero parece que si no las complicamos no estamos a gusto.

-¿Y nosotros las hemos complicado?

-No lo sé Erin, dímelo tú. Yo sé lo que siento, y lo que quiero, y lo que me importa. Y en este momento, todo eso eres tú -apoyó su frente en la suya. Ella cerró los ojos.

-Me siento presionada, y tengo un peso en el pecho que me impide respirar.

-No es mi intención presionarte, Erin, sólo te digo cómo me siento yo -movió un poco sus manos para abrazarla un poco más. Y la besó ligeramente en la mejilla.

-No es por ti. Tenemos tanto que perder…-apoyó su frente contra su hombro. Aaron sintió cómo sus lágrimas mojaban su chaqueta.

-Pero mucho que ganar.

Habían dejado de moverse hacía tiempo, y ya ninguno escuchaba la canción que salía del móvil. Permanecieron así, abrazados en medio del bullpen, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos pero ambos pensando en lo mismo. Erin levantó la cabeza y con ojos llorosos, rozó suavemente sus labios.

-Prométeme una cosa.

-Lo que quieras.

-Prométeme que si no sale bien, que si en algún momento alguno de los dos decide no seguir adelante, conseguirás olvidar que alguna vez me quisiste, y también me odiaste, que alguna vez sentiste algo por mí. Cualquier clase de sentimiento.

-Erin…-él metió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, y luego acarició su mejilla.

-¡Prométemelo Aaron, por favor! Porque no sé en qué puñetero momento me he enamorado de ti, y el corazón me dice que lo deje todo por ti, pero la cabeza me grita que es una completa locura. Y yo…sólo quiero olvidarme de todo, y ser feliz. Por una vez en mi vida, ser feliz -terminó murmurando.

-Está bien, Erin. Te lo prometo. Pero…-le cogió la cara con las dos manos, acariciando sus mejillas, asegurándose que lo miraba a los ojos-. También te prometo que intentaré hacerte feliz. Habrá días difíciles, pero seremos felices. Porque a veces las palabras no bastan, y prometo demostrarte cada día con hechos lo que te amo. Porque no me imagino pasar el resto de mi vida con nadie más que no seas tú.

Ella lo seguía mirando con seriedad, con esos ojos azules que ahora brillaban por los restos de lágrimas y la tenue luz. Una tímida sonrisa cruzó sus labios, contagiándolo a él. Se besaron con dulzura, mientras del teléfono móvil empezaron a sonar los primeros acordes de “Say you won't let go".

_Fin_


End file.
